The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a detachable memory module for an electronic apparatus such as a pocket computer.
An electronic apparatus such as a pocket computer comprises a memory slot in which a detachable memory module can be operatively coupled. Such a memory module stores a program and data.
Assuming that the pocket computer is not powered after the memory module has been coupled to the computer, so that a new memory module is to be coupled, and thereafter, the computer is powered again, the computer may cause malfunction because of the replacement of a memory module. To solve such a problem, the computer must check, upon application of power, whether it has the same memory module as the memory module which was coupled before the power was interrupted. To really do such an identification of the module, it may be possible that the same identification name is registered in both the computer and the memory module. It is rather troublesome because the operator must input the name.